The rising prevalence of small computing devices coupled with the general aging of the population, has resulted in a higher demand for dexterity and fine motor control in interfacing with these devices among a population whose dexterity and fine motor control are limited. Gesture systems may be implemented in computing devices to create a friendlier user environment and allow users to more easily navigate various applications within the user environment. Particularly, computing devices such as phones or workstations with smaller and increasingly improved technology, such as touch screens or multi-touch surfaces, may also have increasingly small, intricate, and complex user interfaces or input surfaces. Gesture systems generally allow a user to input a command or information into a computing device through gestures thus removing the need to tap or touch small icons or input areas in order to perform certain tasks within a given application or environment. Some conventional gesture systems may also be adjusted or customized by the user to fit specific limitations of motion or dexterity.
Some gesture systems are able to provide instruction to a beginning user in a manner which teaches the user how to interface with the gesture system and which actions correspond to each gesture. Some conventional systems are able to provide general instruction or training with images or video files, but may be unable to provide specific examples and training for the user's specific needs. Training, aid, or correction given by conventional gesture systems may be random or may not be given specifically when needed, such that conventional gesture systems may not be as useful as a user may need in a particular situation.